WitchCatch Pretty Cure
WitchCatch Pretty Cure! is the 20th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the fourth series of the third generation. This series has a witch and anti-hero theme. This series had a witch theme before Mahou Tsukai existed :) Story In the beautiful land of Wishtaria, the land of magic, The Princess, Rosanero Altura di Wishtaria was getting ready to start the Quidditch national championship until everything changed. Draco has burned Wishtaria to the ground, but failed to control the Broom Crystal. Rosanero splits the Broom Crystal up and scatters the pieces around Earth and entrusted Moon, Bright, Glacier, Feuer, and Electra to find the five Cures of Wishtaria that will help get to the Broom Crystal before Draco and his goons do so first. Characters Pretty Cure [[Marcia Wyndham|'Marcia Wyndham']] / Cure Luna Intro: "The cute witch of the moon, Cure Luna! Attack: Moonlight Gleam Item: Moon Sickle An 11 year old girl who is unpredictable. She sees her Pretty Cure responsibilities as not much saving the world but preserving her lifestyle, being a free woman. She sees herself as the Cowboy bringing the law to Witch City, which she describes as being like the Wild West. She transforms into Cure Luna and her theme color is Wisteria. [[Cassandria Lynn|'Cassandria Lynn']] / Cure Light Intro: "The cute witch of brightness, Cure Light!" Attack: Angelic Feather Item: Angel Wings A cheerful 12 year old girl who is the star of the Quidditch club. She's the best player of the Quiddich club and scores the most goals. She is ultra friendly and her smile is very contagious. Although she enjoys being a witch, she is scared of fighting for some reason. It changed when she saw her friends in danger. She transforms into Cure Light and her theme color is White and Pink. [[Lara Rose|'Lara Rose']] / Cure Black Rose Intro: "The beautiful flower of Death, Cure Black Rose!" Attack: Black Rose Feather Item: Skull Whip She is secretly Rosanero Altura di Wishtaria. She is the princess of Wishtaria though she acts far from a princess. She swears a lot and wants to brutally punish her enemies to the point of humiliating them. When she is caught, she acts all innocent. She is known for having big breasts, and her skimpy Cure outfit shows her cleavage, and even her princess form is skimpy, but her human form, Lara Rose, is where she dresses conservatively. She transforms into Cure Black Rose and her theme color is Black. [[Alexandra Aurova|'Alexandra Aurova']] / Cure Ice Intro: "The cute witch of everything cold, Cure Ice!" Attack: Glacier Roar Item: Icicle Ring A shy and quiet girl. 13 years old and the second best player on the Quidditch club. She has the ability of turning everything she touches to ice. She loves art, and makes a lot of ice sculptures, She transforms into Cure Ice and her theme color is Light Blue. [[Felicia Inazuma|'Felicia Inazuma']] / Cure Lightning Intro: "The cute witch of everything electric, Cure Lightning!" Attack: Lightning Blitz Item: Thunder Ring An electrifying girl (no pun intended). 12 years old and the other best player on the Quidditch club. She has the ability of charge electronics, and she is skilled with technology. She is outgoing and her charisma is unmatched. She transforms into Cure Lightning and her theme color is Yellow. Gertrude Bloomfeuer / Cure Flame Intro: "The cute witch of everything hot, Cure Flame!" Attack: Fire Joust Item: Flame Spear A girl who is too hot to handle. She is interested in chivalry and anyone who she considers her friend gets a knighthood. She loves Summer and going to the beach but she hates water because she can not swim. She doesn't need gas to get a stove working, when she cooks, she uses her own fire powers to cook. She is the chef of the team and began cooking when she was young. She transforms into Cure Flame and her theme color is Red. Witch Hunters [[Draco|'Draco']] An evil dragon who is the antagonist. He terrorized Wishtaria and burned the kingdom to the ground and enslaved the residents. He dreams of controlling the Broom Crystal, which will make all of the witches' powers disappear, turn everyone into dragons and make him rule the universe. [[Fuzzy|'Fuzzy']] A devilish looking furry animal that bites its enemies, and when it bites an enemy, it turns them into a Furry monster. Items [[Broom Crystal|'Broom Crystal']] The legendary item of Wishtaria. It represents the dreams of aspiring witches who defend the land from evil. Locations [[Wishtaria|'Wishtaria']] The land where Lara Rose/Rosanero lives in. [[Witch City|'Witch City']] The city where the story takes place. A lot of outlaw witches who were banned from Wishtaria and the ones who were not strong enough to be a "Witch Hunter" have made their way to Earth to wreak havoc. Episodes 1: Luna, The birth of Wishtaria's Pretty Cure! 2: Let there be Cure Light! Trivia * Marcia Wyndham resembles in appearance the Flower Witch, the fictional magical witch from the TV show in Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure!, and Wishtaria resembles the world from Flower Witch, so in a way, this series is a retelling of the Flower Witch TV show. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:WitchCatch Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Article stubs